Finally Free
by BornToTheDevil
Summary: Ginny has always remained loyal to her best friend-Hermione. Dark!Hermione. Dark!Ginny. No pairings


Hermione woke up in cold sweat. She had been having a bad dream – no, a nightmare – again. It was the same every time, it never changed, so much so that Hermione had every little detail memorised. Images of the dream flashed before her eyes. Harry's hardened eyes, Ron's furious face, the cold glares of everyone in the Gryffindor tower. Even Ginny, Lavendar, Parvati, Dean and Seamus had turned on her saying how she was the traitor, that they were never on her side. Harry had sneered at her, calling her a Devil's spawn, before Ginny-her own best friend-shot the killing curse at her.

What scared her most was the fact that she, the greatest witch her age, had been unable to lift her wand. She didn't care about Harry, Ron or the other Gryffindors-she was already betraying them. It was how her allies had turned on her that had shaken her.

Hermione's head was throbbing, it felt like it was about to burst, she could even hear it making banging noises. It was a while before Hermione realised that somebody was actually banging on her door. With a groan she got up to get to the door.

As she walked past a window, a single glance told her that a fierce storm was raging outside. The banging on the door got louder got louder and more desperate as Hermione made her way towards it.

Outside the door stood Ginny Weasley. She was completely pale and her clothes were sticking to her skin, dripping wet. Her usually perfect hair was a complete mess and there was a mad glint in her eyes. Hermione immediately let her in.

Without a word, Ginny went to stand at the centre of the room, discarding the thin black cardigan she had taken to wearing everywhere. Ginny stood with her back to Hermione, staring at her arms. Even though Hermione herself couldn't see it, she knew what she would find her friend looking at.

Two years ago, Ginny had uncovered Hermione's biggest secret. Hermione had expected Ginny to turn her in, but instead she had offered her her assistance. Ginny had turned out to be a loyal companion.

Then, not even half a year later, Ginny had overheard Lavendar, Parvati and their boyfriends Dean and Seamus discussing the oncoming war and their plans to switch sides. Acting on the revelation made to her, Ginny had soon donned a hooded cloak and approached the four of them. A few simple but daunting tests had proved that the four young wizards indeed were serious about changing allegiances. They had been Ginny's first recruits and had turned out to be one of the most advantageous death eaters to ever be recruited. They had been initiated and Voldemort had ordered them into the service of his daughter. Yes, daughter-Voldemort was married and had a young daughter.

Ginny had then led them away, stopping outside a door behind which stood the Dark Princess. She had then turned to inform the four new Death Eaters that she was the Dark Princess' right hand and had warned them that the price of treachery would be high. After revealing who she was, Ginny had proceeded to lead the four stunned teens inside the room where they had met Miasma Hermione Riddle.

Hermione, or rather Miasma, had gained four of her most loyal followers that night, all thanks to the girl who currently stood in front of her. Truly, Ginny had been the one who had ensured most of her success, who had seen to it that the Dark Princess' secret was never revealed, all at the stake of her own life.

Miasma wondered what had left her friend in her present state. Rarely would someone encounter Ginny Weasley in such a ghost-like trance. But she knew better than to ask; Ginny would speak when she was ready. And Miasma was nothing if not patient.

A few moments later Ginny turned around, still staring at her Dark Mark. Her voice held no emotion.

"They found out."

Ginny finally looked up to meet Miasma's eyes. The expression on her face caught Miasma by surprise. She had expected fear, sadness, guilt, terror, panic, but not this.

Ginny's lips twitched slightly to form a small smile. Her eyes held a glint of anticipation for what was to come, but it was overshadowed by another look, one which-Miasma realised-was not of madness.

Ginevra Weasley's eyes shone with freedom.


End file.
